Have a little faith in me
by gabbaXgabbaXhey
Summary: The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love and to let it come in.-Morrie Schwartz
1. Chapter 1

_"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction."- Antoine de Saint Exupery_

It never stopped fucking raining in Washington. 

She had moved here two weeks ago and it had yet to stop raining. Sometimes it was just a light mist. Sometimes it was a torrential downpour. But she had yet to see the sun shine down on her tiny cottage on the La Push reservation and she was severly regretting her decision to uproot from her home in Chicago and move into her dad's old house about an hour away from Seattle. 

The rain had kept her inside for a good part of her two weeks. She went out to get grocceries and shop for furnishings in her new house, but she had yet to meet any of the locals. At the rate of how things were going, she bet that they thought she was some druggie who spent her days sleeping and her nights making crystal meth and planned on selling it to local teenagers and begin a drug ring. Or they could think she was a vampire, feeding on everything that moved. Or perhaps they hadn't even noticed that she had moved in.

"Fuck this,"she mumbled to no one in particular. It was ten o'clock in the morning and,seeing how it was another wet day in La Push, she had decided to stay in bed. Until now. 

She stood up and stretched her 5'8" body. Her wifebeater raised up with her long arms as she reached for the ceiling, exposing her pale stomach to the mirror. 

"At least I won't stick out with my pastiness," she spoke to her reflection. "No one here seems to be getting any sun." 

She walked over to her dresser, a relic from when her father would bring her up her during her summer vacations. She opened the ancient artifact and grabbed a clean grey t-shirt and opened up another drawer to retrieve a red bra. She then opened up another draw and fished around for her favorite jeans and waltzed to the bathroom to shower and get herself ready for the day. After all, she had just decided that today would be the day that she would get aquainted with her new neighbors and she wanted to make a good impression. 

_"Jacob," she breathed into his ear. _

_He was holding a woman in his arms. She was so soft, so sensuous in his rough hands. Her hair smelled like green apples and was long and a muted strawberry blonde. It reminded him of autumn. _

_Her lips where on his ear and began tracing his jawline and he decided his hands needed to do something. He began running them down her hips. So full, so giving, so sexy. He needed more. _

_His hands went to the back of her head and pulled it back gently. He looked into her eyes and they were a warm shade of light green. So light that they could've been grey. Her lips were a light pink, like some kind of summer berry. He needed to taste them. _

_"Jacob," she breathed again. "I need you."_

_Suddenly, it hit him._

"Jake, wake up!" someone yelled in his ear. 

"Huh?" he grunted into his pillow. While he acted sleepy, he felt wide awake because of his dream. 

"Shit, you could sleep through the end of the world and you'd be fine," said a familiar voice. Embry. 

"What do you want from me, man? Don't you have something better to do," he asked as he sat up. 

"No, but I wanted to tell you that I wanted some breakfast and with Emily visiting family and you being the only one who knows how to cook," he began. Jacob just stuck his hand in his face. 

"Go make yourself a fucking bowl of cereal. I just had the best dream ever and the last thing I want to do is make you some eggs," Jacob retorted angrily. Embry's eyebrows rose. 

"What happened in this dream? Was there some hot Bella on Jacob action?" he asked in curiosity. Jacob shook his head and looked at his hands. 

"It was the first dream I've had in three years that doesn't involve...her. It was this strawberry blonde chick. She was hot man, real hot. Like, natural, sexy, womanly hot. And she wanted me. And I wanted her. But it hit me that it wasn't Bella and then you woke me up," he replied. He looked up at Embry, who was now wide eyed at his revelation. 

"Damn, that's awesome. Maybe it's like some sort of sign. That Bella wasn't 'the one' and this new hippie chick is," Embry questioned. Jacob sighed. He knew that Bella would always be "the one," even if he had never imprinted on her. He looked back down at the floor and felt Embry punch him in the arm lightly.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the store? Maybe they made those cinnamon buns again. Those were the shit," he asked. Jacob stood up and stretched. 

"That sounds good. Gimme a minute to change and I'll be out soon," he replied. Embry nodded and walked out of his room. 

Jacob sighed and found a clean shirt and pants on the floor. His real intention of going out was to find this mystery woman. If he wanted to do it the right way, he had to at least look decent. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Love needs no map, for it can find it's way blindfolded."- Unknown_

She needed a better selection than this.

She was at the tiny groccery store on the reservation and she was not used to the limited amount of items they had. She needed soy hotdogs, organic eggs, wheat bread, unprocessed flour. What she got was 100 beef franks, jumbo white eggs, Wonderbread, and generic flour. She was unimpressed. But that was the price for living in smalltown USA. No Whole Foods or People's Market here.

She walked over to the freezer and selected a rasberry flavored popsicle. Despite the constant precipitation, the day felt kind of humid and she needed some sort of relief and a popsicle was the perfect cure.

She carried her basket of food and her popsicle to the cashier, a woman who looked around fifty. Her greying hair was braided against her copper colored skin and she immediately felt jealous of her beauty. She was twenty two and she didn't feel as beautiful as this woman looked.

As the cashier rang her up, she gave her a curious look.

"Are you new here?" asked the cashier as she scanned a box of bandaids.

"No. Well, kinda. I moved into the old Harrison place two weeks ago," she replied, pulling her wallet out of her back pocket. The old woman's eyebrows rose.

"Dan Harrison's old place?" she asked as she rang up the total. "Twenty three twenty five is your total."

She shrugged, knowing that this would have to happen one day. "Yeah," she said softly as she handed the woman correct change.

"That place hasn't been lived in for five years. How did you come across it?" the woman asked as she handed her the receipt.

She sighed. She knew she would have to answer this question one day. "I'm Rosie Harrison, Dan's daughter. He, uh, he died of cancer in November and once I graduated school, I decided to move in and live there, free rent and all," she answered. There was no way that she was going to tell this woman the real reason why she was here. The woman gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dan was a good man. But after that divorce, he was never the same. Shame that a thing like that needed to happen to a man like him," she said. Rosie sighed. She really didn't feel like discussing the gruesome details of her parents divorce or the intensity of her father's death with a woman she had just met. She thanked the cashier and walked out of the store.

As she began to unwrap her popsicle, she heard voices coming from her left. Any chance for her to at least see some of the locals was enough to satisfy her curiosity, so she turned her head to see who was coming.

There were two guys walking up the path, both of them insanely tall. The one on the left had his hair cut in a buzz cut and wore a pair of jeans with a wifebeater. But he wasn't the one who caught her attention.

The one on the right was gorgeous. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, and flowing. His face was chiseled like Adonis and he doned a white t-shirt and some jeans. His coal black eyes seem to bore into her and shine out from the russet colored skin that covered his body.

She knew just from looking at him that he was the reason why she was really here.

The day was more humid than he had expected it to be.

He and Quil trekked on the dirt road to the general store, talking about nothing in general. Quil brought up Sam's wedding and he brought up the loan that they would need to open their own mechanic shop. As they approached the general store, he began to smell something familiar that stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you smell that?" he asked Quil as they quickly reached the general store. Quil frowned and shook his head.

"No, I just smell the air and the trees and the woods. Why, what does it smell like?" Quil asked.

He sniffed the air and as he opened his mouth to say what he smelled, he heard the door to the general store ring and out she stepped.

He glared directly at her and knew. It was if the world shook and the sky turned upside down and the clouds burst open. His entire soul felt as if it had been shocked and his mind was zapped. The only thing he could concentrate was this woman in front of him.

She was sucking on a popsicle and he had never wished that he was an inatimate object so badly in his entire life. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde and her eyes were a grey color in the late morning light. Her skin was pale, yet luminescent, and her body was that of a woman's. Her hips were wide, but not too wide, and her bust was straining against the grey t-shirt that she wore. She was tall and he wished that Quil would disappear so he could get close enough to her to see just how long those legs would be wrapped around his waist.

Even though he had never seen her before in his entire life, he had been expecting her to be this beautiful and even more. He was completely floored by seeing her and all he wanted to do was-

"Jake, you alright buddy?" Quil asked, nudging him slightly. Jake shook out of his reverie and looked at his concerned friend.

"You know how I told you that the woman in my dreams smelled like apples?" He asked. Quil looked confused. He smirked.

"She smells like apples," he said, indicating with his head towards the woman who was now staring at him.

"_She _happens to be staring at us. Go talk to her," Quil replied. Some part of his brain that was still thinking rationally agreed with Quil and started his feet. In only a matter of seconds, he was standing before this amazing creature and the smell of her was even more excruciatingly intense. If he thought Bella smelled good, this woman smelled like a thousand Bella's.

"Hi," he said nonchalantly. She tore the popsicle out of her mouth and he almost groaned. She was doing things to him that he could have never imagined.

"Hi," she replied back. "Do I know you?"

He chuckled. Part of him expected her to question who he was and what he wanted with her. If she asked that, he would be completely honest and aware that his honesty could get him arrested for sexual harrasment.

"No, but you will soon. Jacob Black," he said, his hand extended to shake hers. She smiled at him and he thought it was the sweetest smile he had ever seen before.

"Rosie Harrison. Nice to meet you," she said, placing her hand in his.

When her cool flesh hit his warm hand, electricity shot up his arm. It took every ounce of self control he had to not pull her in and kiss her until eternity ended. He knew she felt it too when he heard her gasp and looked as if she had been hit by lightning.

It was a beautiful start to their relationship.

**AN: I don't like doing author's notes, but I'll do this just because I need to. I know fifty-odd people have read this story and you know how many reviews I got? None. Review please. If I don't get any, I won't be so nice next time. Check ya later!**


End file.
